


High school AU

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [29]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac needs to get ready for the new school year.
Series: writer's month 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	High school AU

‘Ready to start the new school year?’

Mac nods without looking up from his game.

‘Nervous? I can imagine, it’s a big step, especially when you are so young.’ Jack smiles trying to project confidence.

‘I asked for it myself, Jack. Elementary school was boring.’

Jack chuckles, the kid hopefully knows what he is doing. The scientists at Phoenix who are working his case are still not closer to a solution. It also appears that Mac doesn´t really remember his adult life, but he does have certain wisdoms far beyond his age and he does remember people. It is just the strangest thing. On the one hand Jack hopes they find a cure, on the other Mac seems happy like this and if Mac doesn´t have to join the army…

‘We still need to buy supplies.’

Mac nods but his attention is completely on the game. So Jack leaves the conversation and takes his phone to check his messages.

* * *

‘Jack?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I still need some supplies for school.’

‘I know. I told you earlier.’

Mac looks confused but isn´t really bothered.

‘Well, get in the car and we’ll get what you need.

Mac walks to the Stingray and smiles, maybe having a surrogate dad with all these muscle cars helps. The drive to the store and Jack asks the list of supplies they need.

‘I didn´t bring it.’

‘Seriously kid, we drove all the way to the store and you didn´t bring the list?’

‘It’s on the phone.’ He holds up his smartphone.

‘OK, tell me what you need.’

After a walk through the store Jack is getting frustrated, half of the stuff is already sold out. They take the stuff they do have and leave the store.

‘Do you need new clothes?’

‘Maybe.’

Jack knows Mac enough to know he won´t ask for anything new. And the kid is going to high school, he can’t use half of the stuff he used in elementary school. Jack leads Mac to a jeans store for some levis and next they stop at a shoe store for some new sneakers and a back pack. When he is satisfied that the kid will look like an average teenager, he suggest they have a snack somewhere.

‘OK Mac, I think you have the essentials to start high school.’

Mac laughs, ‘do you think?’

‘Yeah, I think so, smart ass.’

They go into a place that sells pancakes all day. When the waitress comes to take their orders, Mac orders half a stack of pancakes with syrup and Jack takes a chocolate milkshake. Jack treasures these moments where Mac can be a real kid. Especially since he doesn´t know when it will be over. But for now he will enjoy Mac’s company.

The smile that appears on his face when the pancakes arrive is priceless and Jack feels privileged to be Mac’s guardian.


End file.
